creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story of yours that was deleted, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that was deleted? Read that guide before asking why your story was deleted. If you are inquiring about a longer story that was deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on possible issues. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta that was deleted, if so, this guide has you covered on common pitfalls. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong and how you can improve. Archives ---- special characters i had a question about the banned special characters for pastas and was wondering if you could help me out please?Spartank9112 (talk) 14:57, October 21, 2019 (UTC) what special characters are banned exactly? so i know which ones not to use.Spartank9112 (talk) 15:19, October 21, 2019 (UTC) QS A few minor things I noticed while re-reading Creepypasta Wiki:Quality Standards: * "Cliches" should be lowercased. * "Put an image in the author's head." - this should probably be changed to "reader's head." * In the section of the FAQ explaining the difference between a story with elements that are nonsensical and a story that straight-up doesn't make sense, the link to an example of the latter is dead. I would change it to this for the time being. * Speaking of this section, there seems to be a disconnect here in that the page never makes any mention of stories needing to "make sense" (exact quotes) before this section. I looked in the page history, and it turns out it's because, between Callie's version and the current version, the part that said "The story needs to make a degree of sense" was changed to say "The story needs to be coherent." One of these sections needs to be updated to address this disconnect. * Also, the opening sentence of that section ("I meant the story itself, not its elements.") should probably be edited to be more consistent with the impersonal tone of the rest of the page: "We meant the story itself, not its elements." The closing sentence, too, should probably be edited: "That's the bad kind of making no sense." Honestly, this whole section could probably be removed. It's a tad unnecessary now that I think about it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:48, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Anytime, although maybe don't actually remove it. It might just need to be re-written/fleshed out more. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:28, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Also, do you think you could unlock my last talk page archive? I just noticed I couldn't edit it, lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:42, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :::I undid the protection for ya. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:25, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Deletion (Stanley hotel) why did you guy delete my story ---- hi, im Lauren. how are you? hi, im Lauren. how are you? After Dark Hello Sir, You recently deleted a page that shares the same name as my message heading. I was hoping you could (if it's not too much trouble) direct me to the original author. Searching 'after dark' gave me way too many results to sift through, as I'm sure you can imagine. Kolpik (talk) 21:13, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. Much appreciated. :) :Kolpik (talk) 21:31, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Nobody likes my stories? I recently noticed that a lot of people who were outside of this wiki didnt enjoyed the idea of my story that much. Like, what's wrong with having a second mind of your own? (Inspired by irl vents) edit: still waiting RE: Templates Thank you for fixing that, I literally forget how to format things like that EVERY single time I post, lmao XD I was just sitting here like "what did I do wrong this time..." I appreciate your patience with me--you have a great day too! SpiritVoices (talk) 19:24, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Guess who's back Hey hey, Empy! I decided to scrap my original creepypasta and hop back on to ask something. So, Banning had rewritten the Jeffverse of stories, right? Well, I came to propose a rewrite of the Sonic.exe story. HOLD IT, don't shut me down just yet. I know gaming creepypastas are pretty shitty, but my plan is to take out as many cliches as I can and build on top of what I make from that. It's not just gonna be "haunted gaem creepy killer doll man murders boio in home oooh spoopy". No. It's gonna start out involving the "game" (yes there will be a few aspects of the old story left in, it's hard to rewrite a story from complete scratch.) and then it'll slowly evolve into the protagonist documenting his experiences even after destroying the disc. Do you think if I'm able to salvage the story, I could get approval to post it? LionPrince13 (talk) 01:12, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Thanks I'll try to find JC on deviantart or something. Hopefully nothing weird happens, lmao. LionPrince13 (talk) 01:40, November 6, 2019 (UTC) That was a bust So, all my attempts were worthless. Sonic.exe can't be salvaged even with competence in mind- So.. I'm probably gonna go back to planning out my original creepypasta and get to writing it a while later. Looking forward to the day when my own CP is finally able to be posted. LionPrince13 (talk) 02:39, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey Yo, Empy, it's Princey again. Quick question. I plan on writing an original creepypasta about my character Ethaniel Claude, who gets pulled into an occult ritual performed by his delusional paranormally obsessed mother, and becomes infected by the slowly evolving mind of a demon known as Dusk. It'll gradually build up to Dusk overtaking Ethan's body, adapting to the new host, and killing Ethan's mother with Ethan still halfway conscious before the end of the story where Dusk fully takes over, and leaves the town. Is there anything I should change or edit about this plot? I wanted to give this type of story a more emotionally painful route with the main character and his eventual slavery to the demon that controls him. Lemme know if this is a possible creepypasta plot, and tell me what I should change. Thanks! LionPrince13 (talk) 02:16, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Hello, It was brought to my attention that my attempt at a story "shots in the snow" was removed by you. It was my first time on the page so I didn't know that the "save page" button would publish it(I don't remember the name of the button) I am sending this because I wanted to know if there was any way I could get the story back. Thank you for reading this. P.S. Can you give me feedback regarding the opening scene if you can remember it? Narration Take Downs Hey boss, When you have a minute, could you take down the Majestic Production narration on the A Figure in the Fog page? Videos been dropped off youtube so its a broken link. Also, the Creepy Ghost Stories one was taken down and then reuploaded. New link is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4NkLjkiDp8 Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:03, November 13, 2019 (UTC) I have a question about getting my story accepting, I’m still a little confused, do I have to make a starry on paste bin and put a link to it? How do I send you to my story? And I don’t know how to sign it. Editor Hi. How do you move images in a story? I'm working on a story called pictures of the asylum and I want different pictures in different parts. I couldn't find a solution somewhere else. Sorry if I'm wasting your time. Green Keaton (talk) 19:03, November 14, 2019 (UTC) @EmpyrealInvective I'm sorry about asking for ideas. I truly did not know. I will try my best to not let it happen again.John Marrs (talk) 20:45, November 14, 2019 (UTC)John Marrs Question Lemniscate64, I read your creepypasta Necrosleep, first of all I loved it, and because of it I’m currently in the making of a website and wondered if you would be cool if I actually used the Nocturnal Underground name for it, I didn’t know if I needed to ask you but to be safe I’m asking MightyOne990 (talk) 23:24, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Deletion I'm confused why did you delete my first creepypasta maybe give me some tips :Sorted ChristianWallis (talk) 13:58, November 18, 2019 (UTC) The Man In The Window I spent alot of time writing that and, at NO warning, all my hard work *toliet flushing noise*. Thanks a lot! The Man In The Window Yeah, just give me a copy and leave it in my message board. I'm sorry, it was terrible. But, maybe, tell me the worst part so I can work on it.